Ruby (Doc)
Ruby, nicknamed Doc by Steven, is a Homeworld Gem who made her debut in "Hit the Diamond". She is the leader of the Ruby troops sent by Yellow Diamond to retrieve Jasper. She is currently floating in space after Steven opened the airlock on the Moon Base. Appearance Doc's complexion is the same as the Crystal Gem Ruby's in color, but she wears a yellow transparent visor similar to Peridot's and a pair of red shorts, held on by a group pair of black suspenders that have two halves of a yellow diamond on the edges. Her gemstone is located on her chest. Personality Doc is assertive and a natural leader, professional in her actions. While the others are often distracted, she stays on task. She is the most competent member of the group along with Eyeball, who is more experienced in Gem history, due to being older than her. She uses strict and commanding language when interacting with the other Rubies, but is very respectful towards Amethyst (who was shape-shifting to appear like Jasper). Like the other Rubies, Doc is easily fooled by disguises or lies. She also made the error of not including herself in counting the group when she noticed too many Rubies standing about. Abilities *'Pyrokinetic Touch': Like the Crystal Gem Ruby, Doc is shown to set things on fire by touching them. This is shown in Hit the Diamond where she sets the baseball on fire. *'Photokinesis': In Back to the Moon, she is shown projecting light from her gem. She shares this ability with Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, and Eyeball. *'Piloting': As shown in Back to the Moon, she is an expert pilot who is able to man the Roaming Eye. She shares these skills with Pearl and Peridot. Fusions * When fused with multiple Rubies, specifically "Eyeball", "Army", "Navy", and "Leggy", they form a larger Ruby. Relationships Other Rubies Doc is the leader of the group, commanding them around and initiating their fusion by calling out "Rubies assemble!" She is a strict leader, often reminding the others to focus on the mission at hand. In her strictness, she is a bit rude, as she pushed Leggy out of their spaceship in the beginning of "Hit the Diamond" when the unsure latter was taking too long to get out. However, she also grabbed Leggy's hand at the end of said episode to make her come with them, demonstrating some care to not leave her behind. During their fusion, she stands in the middle, being the connection point to all the other Rubies. Crystal Gems Doc, like the rest of the Homeworld Gems, expresses dislike for the Crystal Gems for being their enemies, but also for being tricked and lied to. Although she befriended the Crystal Gem Ruby during the baseball game, thinking she was a Homeworld Gem, she was shown to later dislike her when Ruby and Sapphire fuse and expose their identities as Gems. Amethyst In Back to the Moon, Amethyst shapeshifts into Jasper to fool the Rubies again. Amethyst, both acting like she believes Jasper would and being her usual joker self, makes the Rubies comfortable in her presence. They sympathize with her story of keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner, crying and clapping because of her apparent devotion. They also joke alongside with her when she pokes fun at Pearl for being talkative, kicks some earth rocks to demonstrate her animosity towards the planet or gives the Crystal Gems the silly nickname Crystal Germs. Doc is happily surprised and blushes when Amethyst-Jasper pulls her to sit on her lap and even offers to do it again when asking Amethyst-Jasper if she needs a ride back to earth at the end of "Back to the Moon". When Amethyst exposes herself, Doc becomes angry, as she has been tricked and Amethyst is revealed to be a Crystal Gem, and orders her team to attack the Crystal Gems. Jasper Doc refers to her as "the gem the scanners locked on to" and "the leader of the earth mission" in "Hit the Diamond", indicating from the tone that she is not personally invested into finding Jasper like her team member Eyeball is. However, in "Back to the Moon", she uses very respectful language when talking to Amethyst (shape-shifted into Jasper at the time), which contrasts with her usual tone, and even offers her the captain's seat. Yellow Diamond She mentions Yellow Diamond frequently, reminding the other Rubies that they cannot mess their mission up, as they got direct orders from her. Surprisingly, Doc rather informally refers to her as just "Yellow" in "Back to the Moon", when she tells the others that "Yellow will definitely wanna know about capturing the Crystal Gems". Gemology Gemstone Information * Rubies are composed of a material known as corundum, the second hardest crystal structure after diamond (9,10 on the Mohs Scale of Hardness). ** Since Ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties with it, such as hardness, composition, and double refraction. ** In its pure form, corundum is colorless. ** Rubies are the most expensive colored stone, going by carat.http://www.gia.edu/ruby * The word “ruby” comes from the Latin ‘ruber’ meaning red and, like many other gemstones, the ruby’s symbolic meaning is heavily dependent on its coloring. * Natural Ruby is one of four “precious” gemstones (including diamond, emerald, and sapphire), known for its rarity, monetary value, and hardness (second only to diamond). ** Natural Ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. * The color of ruby is its most important quality factor. The most sought after color is a strong pure red to red with a hint of blue, called pigeon's blood. ** The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. ** When the color of ruby is too light, it is classified as pink sapphire, but the line between pinkish-red ruby and pink sapphire varies by region. * The ruby is closely associated with aspects such as vitality, life, passion and fire, all of which can be symbolically linked to the color red. ** This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. ** It is said that rubies can over-stimulate people who are sensitive or irritable. * Ruby is the traditional birthstone of those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Cancer and Aries. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to Ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** The planet Mars is famously known as “the red planet”, due to the high concentration of iron oxide (basically rust) on its surface and rubies, along with all of the aspects mentioned above, have been linked with Mars in one form or another. ** Ruby is the national gemstone of Burma and Thailand. Gemstone Category:Canon characters Category:Rubies